Stainless Stones
by AflourescentAdolescent
Summary: Redemption, love, and value. Dive into the epic story of two brothers who each attempt to discover their own path in life. However, their bond is put through the test as they are forced to choose to protect the ones they love and keep their hometown safe from the supernatural creatures that goes bumping into the night. Rated T for now but subject to change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Brave New World**

**Hello readers, this is the first chapter to my brand new fanfic and also a sequel to the previous fanfic _Vindicated_ which picks up right where season 2 started! Now, I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its beautiful characters, just my O/C! There are a few things you guys should just incase there are any new readers: anything in _Italic _is either a dream or a flashback! **

**Most of the time there will be at least one song for every chapter.**

**Once you see the ** then you turn that song on and bam. They also play in order of which they are listed!**

**P.S the music is a bit different from what teen wolf usually use. **

**I try to update at least once a week but sometimes my schedule gets to chaotic even for myself, so bare with me peeps.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the first chapter! **

**Stuck on a Puzzle by Alex Turner**

**Passing afternoon by Iron and Wine**

* * *

><p><em>Locked on a scent, Rickey Stones bolted through the woods racing time, racing himself for Anna, the love of his life. She was in danger and it was all his fault, he thought. Ripping through the wind like a piercing bullet he ran as fast his legs would allow him too, regardless of the tiny branches that slapped against his face or cold air that grazed his cheeks and turned them red. The omega was fueled by both rage and fear, fear of what he might have found once he located Anna and anger of who held her hostage... Rickey could only imagine what he would do once he wrapped his claws around the culprit's throat.<em>

_Once he arrived at the Hale house, he came to a sudden pause to catch his breath and to collect himself. Anna was inside scared to death, her fear had created a scent so strong that it was impossible to ignore. _

_"Anna" he said to himself, _

_His eyes were fixed with panic and his fist were clenched, but any tighter and Rickey's claws would begin to dig on the inside of his palms. There wasn't much time to think, Anna was in danger and she needed Rickey. Protecting Anna was a promise he made long ago to her father right before he died, Rickey made that dying man a promise to protect Anna with his entire being and not just because he loved her but because she was her father's legacy. If anything would ever happen to Anna then the omega would never be able to forgive himself as a person or as anything._

_Suddenly a flicker in his two dark brown orbs went off as the feeling of panic transitioned into aggression, he approached the door that locked him out the home and with all his power, he kicked into the entrance just to come across Kate Argent, who held her desert eagle right to Anna's temple. He stood mortified and defenseless, because deep down Rickey knew if he made one move then Kate would pull the trigger. Kate managed a grin on her face with her eyes locked onto Rickey, but his eyes were fixed on Anna who was practically shaking with terror; the look in her eyes were heavy with fear as a single tear went strolling down her cold cheeks. The sight of it all made Rickey weak in his knees and only weaker until his upper body was too heavy for him to stand._

"_Kate please don't…" he pleaded._

_But begging to Kate was just the same as asking a fire not to burn: pointless. With a sudden sigh, Kate pulled the trigger that released a speeding bullet penetrating through the short distance between the gun and Anna, taking her life away once contact was made._

"_You should've told her." She said before firing off a maniacal haunting laugh that caused the omega to fall to his knees._

"Anna!" Rickey shouted from his deep slumber.

Riley, his younger brother, darted into the room with the goal to wake the omega and save him from his haunting nightmare.

"Rickey come on!" Riley shook his brother, doing everything he possibly but it only took a slap to the face for the omega to wake up; he awoke covered in sweat and gasping for air, gasping for Anna.

"It's just a nightmare…" Riley's comforting voice assured.

Two months since Anna left and Rickey's nightmares continued… his breathing was heavy, as if he was running around for hours but he still managed a smirk, "water," he said, barely being able to speak.

Riley nodded his head once, who was he to decline his brother's needs? Without a second guess, Riley did exactly what he was asked and left for his brother's request.

When Rickey's heart beat finally stopped racing he reached from underneath his bed and pulled out a little box; inside his box was the note Anna left him that revealed she was leaving him. It didn't give off any information of where she could be or why she would leave, but deep down Rickey didn't need an explanation because he knew exactly why she left him. A soft sigh left his lips before finally returning the note back to the box.

A few minutes went by before Riley returned with his older sibling requested water and with just a few short sips, he was satisfied. Just before Rickey could open his mouth to thank his baby brother they were cut off by a blood curling shriek, but this scream was no ordinary scream. It came from far away but it amazed the brothers that they could even hear it. Rickey then looked over to Riley whose eyes had widen to the shape of mini saucers.

"Lydia…?" Riley questioned.

It wasn't long before the brothers had arrived at the hospital pulling into the parking lot in Rickey's newly fixed up 1969 Chevy Convertible. The first thing the brothers had noticed was that were dozens of cop cars all over the place. A heavy lump formed in the older omegas throat as he watched in amazement, his vision was blinded by flashing lights: red and blue. If Riley didn't know any better, he would have to say his brother was nervous and that wasn't an everyday sight.

"We can just come back some other time, right?" Rickey barely managed.

Anxiety slowly crept its way into the pores of the omega skin, he was never a fan of the sheriff department; he remembered the trouble he used to get in way before Stilinski became the new sheriff. Riley glanced over to his brother and couldn't help the few chuckles that escaped from his breath. He didn't know what to think of his _"fearless" _older brother.

"Wait here," Riley insisted as he left the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Riley Stones, a 16 year old omega who came to Beacon Hill, his home town, a little over a year ago in search for ways to become a better person but instead he found a way to drag himself into something different. He wandered through the halls of the hospital in search for someone he knew, for someone who wasn't a cop or a nurse; he searched for just anyone who would give him answers but instead, he found a Stiles.<p>

"Great, you're here." The hyperactive spaz said once eye contact was locked, it was a decision that Riley knew he would soon regret.

"What happened here?" Riley wasted no time in interrogating his 'friend' for answers and just his luck, Stiles spilled everything he knew, from how he spent his entire weekend in the hospital watching over Lydia to how he left for one second to grab a candy bar and then the next thing he heard was Lydia scream and then she was gone. After explaining everything he knew a brow raised in confusion, Stiles had an idea of what was most likely going on but felt uncomfortable saying it, it was clear in his eyes.

"Do you think she's making the switch?"

Riley's brows then knitted together as confusion soon struck him like a bolt of lightning, it was shown well on his facial expressions. It was quite obvious that he didn't know what Stiles meant and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know either.

"Making the switch?" Riley repeated the question, he wanted Stiles to know how foolish he sounded.

In frustration, Stiles flailed his arms and allowed them to drop heavily, "is she going to turn out like you and Scott? Jeez."

"I'm no werewolf specialist…" Riley quipped.

The omega reply was enough to cause Stiles eye to twitch. Many murderous thoughts began to fill his head, those thoughts included shoving wolf banes down Riley's throat or skinning him alive and making the remains into a freshly new winter coat.

As if a light bulb went off in the omegas head, he came up with an idea, "listen, if you get me some of her stuff, Scott and I can probably fi-" but before the omega could finish his sentence, Stiles had already started pulling out personal belongings of Lydia from the inside of his jacket, he pulled out her comb, a tooth brush, and a sock. It was safe to say Riley was growing a little concerned for his friend, this quickly became another decision he regretted making.

After standing around and letting his thoughts and feelings ravel about in his head he finally decided on a new plan "let's just call Scott."

Just like before, Stiles was already way ahead of the omega as if he read Riley's mind.

The two waited in the parking lot for Scott's arrival which only took a few minutes once he got the call but to their surprise, Scott had already announced that he heard the scream as well and was planning to check everything out before it was ever mentioned to him.

"Is this some little werewolf thing?" Stiles questioned.

Both Riley and Scott could only grin as they exchanged a quick glance.

"Green is not your color." Riley quipped.

This only aggravated Stiles more, "strike two!" he said through his gritting teeth, but Riley only snickered.

"Ladies we have more important issues at hand." Said Scott.

"Alright, after school tomorrow we are searching Lydia. Agreed?"

Everyone shook their head in agreement before leaving for the night, knowing tomorrow would be the start of something new. Ever since Peter's death, Beacon Hill had gone back to its quiet little town and the three best friends were able to live out their happy lives. Scott had Allison who served as his anchor and his moral support, because of her, he felt himself becoming a better and stronger person than ever before. Riley on the other hand was more worried about his brother mental being, there wasn't much he could do except be there for him and hoped that one day Anna would return. In the meantime, he kept himself busy with Lacrosse, maintaining his grades, and Viola. Lastly, Stiles was ever so inquisitive, he was a total mystery to everyone. He kept himself busy with protecting Lydia, he couldn't wait for the day for her to return to the school.

* * *

><p>Derek Hale, the new alpha werewolf in Beacon Hill, knew ever so well that this new peace wasn't going to last. With him being the new alpha, Beacon Hill would attract more danger. Omegas from all over the world would most likely be lined up at his door step to join his numbers, some would be a threat to Beacon Hill. He needed power if he wanted to protect this place, he needed a pack. He laid his searing red eyes on his first candidate: a boy with feather like curly hair and icy blue eyes. The typical loner who probably desired to be noticed, a smirk appeared on the alphas face, this was perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning was just like every other morning, teenagers would wake up dreading the idea of high school where teachers like Mr. Harris made their lives hell. Many disliked going, but then there were others who enjoyed going: others like Viola. On most days she would wake up just before dawn would approach the land and take a quick jog around the neighborhood, then finally going back home and get ready for the day that awaited her. Walking through the halls had been extremely odd lately but only because her good friend Lydia Martin was not at her side. She missed and worried about the strawberry blonde every day, after she and Allison would go to visit their friend at the hospital.<p>

On Viola's way to her first hour she came across Allison Argent, her best friend, and in her hand was a plastic bag that seemed to cover a dress of some sort. It then dawned on the brunette that today was the day of Kate Argent funeral. Viola didn't know Kate too much, but from what she did know, Viola was not really fond of her either. Even still, that did not stop her from feeling sorry for Allison's loss.

With comforting arms, Viola embraced the youngest Argent, "be strong." She whispered into her friend's ear.

And it was her kind words that caused Allison to smile. If there was no one else she could count on, Allison knew that Viola would always be there.

"Nice dress." Their attention was captured and pulled towards another direction, a man with a Nikon D3200 Camera, an easy smile, and dazzling bright eyes stood tall and seemed full of confidence but his face was very unfamiliar, Viola nor Allison could remember if they ever laid eyes on the guy before.

"Is it okay if I take a quick picture of two of Beacon Hill high school prettiest girls?"

The two girls giggled a bit.

"Smooth." Viola admitted.

It didn't seem like a bad thing so the girls agreed, Allison wrapped a single arm around Viola just as she did the same, then smiling wide into the lenses of the camera where their pose were captured. Matt nodded his head once to let them know how much he appreciated their participation.

As the two went to introduce their selves they were quickly cut off by the same boy, "I know who you two are. You're Viola," he said pointing the brilliant blue eyes brunette "and you're Allison," his finger hopped over to doe eye brunette. The two were taken aback to find out that the guy already knew them. Although it was something minor, Viola would not let it slip by, "and who are you?" she asked with an intriguing grin.

"I'm Matt." He said.

And with that, the boy left wandered away saying nothing else.

* * *

><p>**Coping with a break up were usually easy, seeing how Rickey was the heart breaker but there were just break ups that were too hard to deal with; this was one of them. However, a little bourbon and whiskey made things a bit easier, he even found himself visiting the local bar every night just to spill his heart to an old friend, Sid. Today was no different except for the fact it was day time, the bar was more considered a regular old diner now since very few people filled the place but that usually changed once night time approached. He rose one brow as his eyes scanned the area, didn't take much for him to notice they were all overly intoxicated.<p>

"And I thought I was bad." He thought aloud.

He extended his legs and made his way over to the counter top where he was greeted by his best friend, his only friend Sidney.

"This is new, I usually don't see you for another couple hours." She greeted the omega.

"Weren't you the one telling me to try something new?" he questioned the bartender

"Yeah but I meant like writing or something." She countered.

The omega cocked his head back as he sent off a disgusted expression, it was as if he cringed to sound of writing the way people would cringe to the sound of a needle being slowly dragged across a chalk board. It was painful to his ear drums.

"First you tricked me into drinking water now you're telling me to write? Oh man Sid, what's become of us?"

Side to side the bartender shook her head. It was her only response. She opened her mouth to speak but something else had caught her attention, just to the side of her was a medium size TV that currently broadcasted a funeral. The light in Rickey's eyes had suddenly dimmed as he and Sid quickly became hooked. It was the funeral of Kate Argent and if he had to guess, this was probably broadcasting on every news channel there was. Kate Argent, the reason for his sudden anger. Rickey Stones, blamed the huntress for a lot of things, she was the root to everything wrong with the world in his eyes, if people were to ask him about global warming he would without a doubt blame Kate Argent.

"C'mon people, she died two months ago!" Rickey shouted at the TV.

Sid could not help the overwhelming urge to burst into laughter, there was no way she could deny his humor, even if he was being a total dick while making others laugh.

"And what's with the new look?" Sid was referring to the scuffles that covered around his mouth, chin and cheeks. It didn't take much to notice that Rickey was not one to shave.

He smiled to the bartender and replied, "this is my "I don't have a girlfriend so I don't have to shave" look."

Her mouth formed into an "O" as if she was shocked by his reply but deep down, they both knew it was something that she would expect from a guy like Rickey.

* * *

><p>Night time had finally approached and the search for Lydia was on full throttle; Stiles and Riley were out searching the city for any trace of the strawberry blonde while Scott dashed through the woods. Unfortunately, neither of them were any close to finding her from where they began. Scott McCall dashed through the woods on all four, his glowing yellow eyes were the only source of light out in the pitch black woods. After capturing a scent earlier from an ambulance the young beta had found himself galloping throughout the woods, he knew he was coming closer to the source. Everyone was depending on him to find Lydia: Allison, Riley, and Stiles, mostly Stiles, his hyperactive best friend.<p>

Suddenly, the scent grew stronger, Scott knew he was close now he was for sure that he had found Lydia; he was going to bring her home. As he collided with his target, he fell straight to the ground from impact. The force was so strong Scott questioned whether it was a brick wall or a tree he collided into. Stars danced around his head as he brought himself back up to his feet after the first attempt. He shook his head left to right for a moment to rid himself of the daze he was under and when his vision was clear he noticed another pair of bright glowing yellow eyes, similar to his. The beta first thought was Lydia but it was clearly not the strawberry blonde.

"You're not Lydia…" he thought aloud but before he could get his words out, he was lashed out on by another omega.

He attempted to fight back but was instead tossed around like a rag doll. The omega pinned Scott to the ground and lifted his sharp claws into the air, ready to deliver the final blow. Then, just before the claws could even skid Scott's skin, the omega ripped from atop the beta.

"Looks like you can use a hand." Hovering over him was the last person he expected to see: Rickey Stones.

Rickey extended his hand out just to help him off the ground, "what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." Rickey joked.

"Now let's go catch this son of a bitch."

As they chased down their mysterious omega, the two came to a sudden pause when Rickey noticed the creature was dangling upside down from a tree. In panic, he purposely tripped Scott and held him on the ground.

"What's wrong Rickey?" Scott would ask but the omega would just shush him because he seen all this before, Rickey knew exactly what was coming next.

From the other side of the woods came a pack of hunters who each carried their own firearm, each seemed above the age of 40 or over. They all circled around the dangling omega. Yes, he knew exactly where this was leading to, so he forced Scott to keep his eyes closed and told him to focus his hearing. The beta obeyed.

"This right here is a rare sighting, gentlemen." Said a man who seemed well over his age to be taking part in this act but Rickey knew exactly who this man was and with just a single glance, fear had went dancing down his spine. He felt his body breakout into an uncontrollable shake. His heart was beginning to beat rapidly, it took a lot of things to make Rickey tremble in fear but in all his twenty-five years of living, there has been only one man who could cause him to panic; that man was an Argent, Gerard Argent. To an ordinary person, Gerard was just an old grandpa who loved spending time with grandchildren, but to the supernatural world, this old man was feared by the most promising supernatural creatures.

"Scott, whatever you do, do not look up…"

* * *

><p>It was a mistake to leave Riley and Stiles on together with the same task. After riding around for which seemed like hours, Riley was beginning to grow sick with him having to stick his head out the window like a dog in the passenger seat in hopes he would catch her scent. They drove all around Beacon Hills and came across nothing.<p>

"Some werewolf you are!" Stiles said.

Riley ignored his slide comment and kept himself focused on the matter at hand: Lydia.

Bringing her home was the most important thing at the moment and would not rest until he did so.

"Shut up and drive, it's all you're good for." He replied.

"Strike three." Stiles muttered.

Just then as his jaw dropped to his pants, Stiles slammed the break with all his power in hopes that Riley would go crashing through his windshield, but instead he only knocked his face against the roof of the jeep.

The omega held his head back as his hands covered his nose, he could feel a warm liquid trickling from his nostrils.

"What the hell, asshole?" Riley winced at the pain.

"Take it back." Was all Stiles said.

"What?" the omegas brows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm not driving until you apologize for what you said." When it became clear what Stiles was talking about, it took everything in the omega to not laugh. He couldn't believe where he was as of now.

"Stiles I 'am not going through this with you. **DRIVE!**" Riley shouted to the hyperactive spaz.

"Sure as soon as you **APOLOGIZE!**"

The two boys began to argue back in forth for who was in the wrong, their words were laced with venom as they attempted to wound the other but like to bucks going head on, neither one was backing down.

"Stiles, if you do not start this piece of shit you call a jeep back up, so help me god I will put my foot so far up your ass that not even the surgery will be able to help you!"

"Then come on! I've been waiting to kick your pretty little ass since you first arrived here!"

As the two bickered on, they had no idea that a nude Lydia Martin had been standing in front of the jeep right in the headlights, she had her two arms wrapped tightly around her body to keep herself warm and also to cover herself. Her eyes seemed absent of all emotions as her lips quivered with distress. She was lost both mentally and physically.

"Lydia…?" Riley would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised.

"Well are you two just going sit there or are one of you going to get me a jacket?" the strawberry blonde shouted.

* * *

><p>**Just over an hour ago the sheriff department had safely returned an unconscious Lydia back to Beacon Hill hospital, where Sheriff Stilinski interrogated his own son as he tried driving information of out him on how and where they found Lydia. Fortunately it was done privately where Stiles would not feel as embarrassed; Riley stood in the door way of Lydia's room where her parents and Melissa McCall discussed her condition and what was going to happen next. Riley was just relief that she was safe and sound. Sleeping at night would now be a little bit easier now that he knew she was alive. He never really did forgive himself for what happened that night on winter formal.<p>

After the conversation was over Melissa stepped over to the omega and began to ask him personal questions, similar to the ones Stiles was being asked except their conversation was a bit more light-hearted.

"How did you two find her again?" Melissa asked

"She," the omega took a short pause, "we found her just lying in the middle an ally."

It was definitely a moment the omega wouldn't forget.

"She was naked and it was cold outside so I wrapped my jacket around her body then Stiles and I brought her here." He said, it was a partial lie but Riley knew he couldn't tell her the whole story.

"And where were you two going?"

"Back to my house." He retorted.

"Okay hun, just one more question." Melissa said.

"Sure, anything." Riley replied, he was ready for anything that the nurse or sheriff department would throw at him.

On their way to the hospital, Riley and Stiles saw this coming from a mile away so in order to be prepared, the two role played events just in case. However, this next question was one that Riley did not see coming, in fact it was the last question he expected to be asked…

"Does Stiles know?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys liked the chapter please leave a quick reviewcomment, it would be very much appreciated!**

**I also accept constructive criticism**

**Also, Rickey Stones is portrayed by Shiloh Fernandez**

**Riley Stones is portrayed by Drew Roy**

**Viola is portrayed by Emilia Clarke**

**Sid is portrayed Kat Dennings**

**Anna is portrayed by Shantel VanSanten**

**until next time :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Powerless

**This chapter picks up right after the previous.**

**There's only one song for this chapter **

**Please leave your thoughts and let me know what you think!**

**Sadly there is no Riley in this chapter for any of you Riley lovers out there but next chapter will have plenty of him :]**

**The song starts once you see the ****

**Do The Panic by Phantom Planet**

The whole ride home was quiet, Rickey's eyes were on the road and on the road only as his grip on the stirring wheel was so tight that Scott could hear the omegas knuckles popping. If Scott didn't know any better he would've said Rickey seemed anxious and almost agitated as mixed emotions bundled up inside of him, but why? Did it have anything to do with what he and Rickey had just witnessed moments ago? Just a while ago the two were chasing an omega after mistaking it for Lydia; before they could capture the beast, a group of hunters had already gotten to him and it was then when they were forced to sit and watch what happens to the weakest length of a pack. They were forced to sit and watch as Gerard Argent slashed through an omega with little to no effort. While Scott was both amazed and worried, Rickey felt sickened by the sight. Every time Scott would look over to the omega direction, all he would see was Rickey flaring his nostrils; a key sign of showing just how frustrated he truly was, that and driving on the roads like a complete maniac. The beta could have sworn Rickey just ran a red light but he was too nervous to ever bring it up.

"M-make a left." Scott muttered to Rickey.

And with a quick jerk, Rickey turned the stirring wheel to force the car into making a left turn that would send Scott flying at the passenger seat window.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…" he said with his cheeks pressed against the glass.

They came to a traffic light where they were forced to stop all because of a red light. Scott took this as a perfect opportunity to ask what Rickey had seen, but knowing the stubborn omega, he would either get a snide comment or nothing at all. Regardless it was still worth a shot.

"What did you see back there?"

It was all Rickey could see at the time, it was playing over and over again in his head like a never ending movie: those group of hunters torturing that defenseless omega and Gerard slashing the thing right in half. Gerard was the devil, he was the key that reminded the past is real and never gone; no matter how strong Rickey became it would never matter as long as Gerard was around. Images played throughout his head, those images were flash backs, bad memories that were locked away up until recently. The man was old, yes, but he had a menacing look in his eyes, he was cold, ruthless and evil. It may have sounded like nothing that Rickey hasn't dealt with before but when it came down to him and Gerard nothing else mattered.

He opened his mouth wanting to answer the betas questions but had no idea where to start.

As soon as the red light suited green Rickey pressed his foot down on the gas pedal just too quickly switch and slam his foot back on the breaks to avoid hitting a boy who had quickly darted out in front of his headlights. Scott McCall was on the edge of his seat after watching a boy with feather-like curls and pale skin dashing through the streets. Scott had recognize the boy from somewhere but he seemed to be in a hurry as if he was running from something. His breathing became frantic after watching the scene. He threw his palm over his chest to feel his racing heart, then he looked over to Rickey who had a wild look in his eyes; the two were in awe but for different reasons and it soon became clear for what Rickey was so in shocked

"Son of a bitch!" Rickey blurted.

"Are you alright!?" Rickey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scott replied.

"Not you! My car!" it was in that exact moment Scott knew exactly how much his life meant to Rickey.

As a sigh escaped his lips he thought back to himself how would never again ride with Rickey Stones.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be going perfectly good for Derek Hale since he was now an alpha. With his new obtained power he was now able to create a pack of his own and that was exactly what he was doing. Now all he needed was to get Scott to join his pack and maybe convince the Stones as well. It wouldn't be long before that would happen, he figured. In an abandon underground subway is where he resided, of course it was only temporarily. Derek just needed to figure things out and lay low from the hunters for a while. He closed his eyes once then re-opened them just to see a searing red in his reflection. It was beautiful he thought, he was proud to call himself an alpha. After tomorrow's full moon, the alpha had planned to go out and find his next candidate.<p>

"_**Derek!"**_

He heard his name being called upon in a blood curling scream. And just like a storm, Isaac jetted down from a staircase and plopped down right in front of him. The alpha could tell something was troubling his beta, but what was it?

"S-s-something happened," said the beta.

Derek took a step from the shadows and faced the icy blue eyes beta, bracing himself for the worse.

"My dad, I think he's dead,"

It was those exact words that Derek was afraid of, and it was this situation he knew would come.

"What did you do?" he said through his gritted teeth.

It wasn't even the full moon and his beta had already took the life of another and it was all Derek's fault, or so he felt that way.

"That's the thing, I didn't do…" Isaac said.

* * *

><p>**Lydia Martin sat in the schools parking lot along with her two best friends Allison Argent and Viola. Today would be her first day back to school if she could manage to get out of Allison's Mazda. The strawberry blonde tried breathing tactics in hopes it would be enough for her to relax but deep down she knew she wasn't ready to come back. A battle with anxiety was waging on inside and at the moment her anxiety was getting the best of her. Her eyes darted left to right in-search for an escape, she could hear own heart beat as it became louder and louder, almost as if she was standing right next to a drum.<p>

"You can do this Lydia." Words of encouragement from both Allison and Viola wouldn't be enough.

All she could think about was what everyone impression was on her, what they thought of her, and how they felt about her but more importantly what Jackson thought about her. From what she was told, it was Jackson who carried her bleeding body off the field and into a hospital. If only she could find the courage to go inside and thank him then that would be enough. Her eyes were opened wide with her sight locked on what was once her kingdom, her sanctuary. Everything she worked so hard on was now gone.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Lydia snatched her eyes away from the school and planted an evil glare on to Allison, "what kind of question is that?" she thought aloud as she jumped out from the back seat and strutted to the main doors.

It was as if those words had struck a nerve, causing Lydia to snap in an instant. Of course she wasn't ready but that did not mean everyone else had to know, Lydia would die before she would ever allow anyone to see her in a moment of weakness. Far as she knew, Viola and Allison looked up to her. She was the queen B. of her circle, a circle where many people would die just to enter. There was no time for weakness. A whole new persona had taken over the strawberry blonde leaving Allison and Viola suddenly amazed as they watched this unexpected boost in Lydia leading her out the car and on to the steps of the school.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," she repeated Allison's question, "who does she think she is…"

As much as the two adored Lydia they still wandered where in the world would she be without them, Viola and Allison both were a conscious for the strawberry blonde. They sat and watched patiently as their friend entered through the double doors.

"Here we go," Viola said as she and Allison went chasing behind Lydia.

The duo entered through the doors only to find Lydia facing a crowd of people as their eyes glued to her like paparazzi without cameras. Lydia could hear their gossip and would only being lying if she said it didn't faze her; Of course it did, how long would it be before things were left in the past? As the awkward feeling went creeping down her spine she felt that _sudden boost _of confident slipped from under her feet; even Allison and Viola could not deny that they too felt awkward from all the attention. Unlike them, Lydia was able to somehow find a way to ignore them once her eyes caught on to Jackson, her main priority, the one thing that actually caused her to come back to this wasteland. With her chin up and a strand of hair tucked behind her ear she strutted through the halls, so what if all eyes were on her, part of her liked it. She was the center of attraction and in her mind this is what she wanted.

Soon after, everyone went on with their ways but Viola and Allison needed a moment to capture everything.

She approached the jock as he went to finish loading his backpack with text books after text books. Lydia had most definitely missed him more than anything and all she could think about was what her friends had told her. If it had not been for Jackson then just maybe she wouldn't be standing her now, in the halls of Beacon Hill high and contemplating on how she would approach him, what would she say? Would things go back to how they were before? Would they be together again? All these thoughts and more sat heavy on her mind but none of them would ever be answered if Lydia did not the first step and approach him. Exhaled deeply and took the first step over to the jock.

"Jackson…" She greeted the jock.

He turned to face the strawberry blonde with the slightest bit of amusement, the last time he and she talked was when he happily broke up with her, stating how he wanted better things. Lydia was nothing but dead weight back then to her and nothing has changed sense.

"I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't found me and carried me back that night then I would have died." She said.

Still, he paid her no attention.

"Lydia we are not getting back together." He said.

Just then all hopes were shot down, even though Lydia was expecting the worst she still was not able to handle it, once upon a time Jackson was her world but now he was distant from her.

"I'm not responsible for you but I will give you one piece of advice," a grin tucked at the side of his lips, if I were you, I'd stay in tonight."

Lydia was too distraught to even comprehend whatever he meant.

"Oh and one more thing: if you're looking for someone to thank then maybe you should go find the person really responsible."

Did she hear Jackson right? Did he really not save her? Or was he just trying to push her further away from him? Lydia opened her mouth ready to ask him what he meant but before a single word could come out, the jock was gone and she was left behind in the empty halls.

* * *

><p>Rickey Stones sat on the front porch of the last place he ever wanted to be, the Hale house. But it was here where he scheduled a <em>meeting<em> with Derek, the new alpha. As he waited on the porch, Rickey felt this would be an appropriate time to schedule another "meeting" with Sid but the only meetings he ever had with her was when he was in need of a drink. As he went through his phone in search for her contact he could barely get pass his chosen screensaver; a photo of him and Anna from a while back. He remembered taking the photo like it was yesterday. He remembered her scent, he remembered what she wore, and just about everything she said to him that day. But most importantly he remembered how she made him felt that day. Suddenly the idea of drinking had vanished from his head and instead of making a quick call to Sid, he decided to go through his photo gallery and just about 85% of the pictures were of him and Anna. His thumb slid right into the next picture one after one, it was as if he was watching a slideshow of Anna, he grinned ear to ear once he came to one of the pictures. It was of him sleeping and Anna's lips slightly pressed to the tip of his nose. He missed her more than anything in the world. There was a time where Anna knew exactly what he was but after making a promise, he made her forget everything. Rickey wished he could take that moment back because it was this that he feared the most.

Before his eyes arrived a black Camaro and right out the driver's seat was Derek Hale. It was time to get this show on the road, a devilish grin tugged at the corners of his lips just from the single sight of the alpha. He wore his famous black leather jacket and straight legged Levi jeans.

"Good to see you buddy ol' pal," said Rickey he stood to his feet.

"Why did you call me here?" Derek wasted no time, he wanted to get straight to the point so he kept short and cold.

"So what? We take down your big bad uncle and never speak again?"

A soft sigh escaped the alpha breath.

I mean c'mon now Derek, you don't call, you don't write? I thought after all we been through together we were going to be friends now," he said shrugging his shoulders, "or are you to cool now that you're an alpha?"

"What are we doing here?" the alpha growled, his voice quickly became sterner.

Rickey stood on his feet and reached in the inside pockets of jacket, pulling out his silver flask and after a kick peck of his lips, he took quick swig; letting the bitter yet strong taste of whiskey flourish straight to the back of his throat. He then offered Derek a sip but the alpha only growled as his eyes shimmered searing red, it was his way of both declining the offer and letting Rickey know that he was getting annoyed.

"Suite yourself." Rickey stuffed his silver flask back into the inside of his coat and entered the old Hale house and right behind him was Derek.

"You still haven't told me why we are here." Derek said.

Rickey was trying to avoid the topic for just a while longer, the two headed straight towards a stair case that led to a lower level of the house, the basement.

2 months had gone by and Derek never thought he would be returning to this place, this was once the home of a proud family: his family. A wave of nostalgia went washing through him with each and every step he too further into the home. Cheerful laughter would echo through out every inch of the place, he and his uncle Peter would play basketball together from time to time while his sisters and mother would sit and watch, cheering him on. Everything changed one night, he lost everything in the fire and even though he survived, deep down he felt a piece of him died along with the rest of his family that night.

Once they arrived in the basement, Rickey lifted a light switch that nearly blinded the alpha from catching him off guard. And to his surprise was a man who was tied to a wooden chair. Blood stained the side of the man's head, tape was wrapped around his mouth but he could make sounds. A look of awe masked the alpha face.

"Rickey what the hell?" said the alpha.

"It's not what it looks like, this guy can tell us why Gerard is in town."

Derek was beyond confused at this point, he had no idea Gerard was in town.

"I take it you didn't know."

The alpha shook his head side to side in response.

"Well maybe if you weren't out doing whatever alpha do now and days, you would know."

"So this is my fault?"

"No just the part where you didn't know Gerard was back in town."

Suddenly the urge to kill had come crawling up the alphas back, the only thing he hated more than an annoying Rickey was a cocky Rickey.

As the two bickered back and forth neither of them realized the man who was tied to the chair was slowly gaining his conscious. He wiggled in the chair with hopes that he would somehow get free the ropes that tied him but there was no progress.

The two came to a pause once they heard Derek's phone ring from his back pocket; he had received a text from Scott that said Isaac was just arrested. A sigh of annoyance escaped his breath after he read the text.

"Are we done here? Cause I have to go save my beta." He said.

And with that, Derek left the basement.

Rickey then looked back on the man who was secretly struggling to get free, Rickey could easily see it, so to ensure that the man would not be able to go anywhere he dug his razor his sharp claws into the hunters thigh.

"You be a good boy and stay there." Rickey grinned.

* * *

><p>Stiles Stilinski wandered through the parking lot of Beacon Hills high after serving his dreading detention with Mr. Harrison. It wasn't long after when he received a call from Allison, she told him how she was able to delay the hunter that her grandfather had sent out but the rest would be up to him and Scott. He knew alone there wasn't much he could do and currently Scott was missing at the worst time possible, the full moon was coming and Isaac would be too dangerous to keep behind bars.<p>

His thought process was interrupted when he heard the unappealing sound of sharp nails being dragged against a car, he turned his head towards the direction of the noise just to find Rickey Stones propped up against his jeep.

"R-Rickey…" Stiles said.

"Sup kid." The omega greeted.

The first idea to pop in the hyperactive spaz head was to turn the other way and run. Unlike Riley, Rickey was nothing but trouble but if he was here then that could only mean Derek was nearby as well…

The hairs on his back stood up as he slowly turned around to face the alpha, even bracing himself was no good. A lump quickly formed in the back of his throat.

"Let's go," said Derek.

Just then the buzz cut teenager dropped his bags and licked his lips

"You know what? No! You don't scare me anymore and that sadistic look you have in your eyes whenever things don't go your way doesn't faze me anymore. I'm done taking orders from you!" Stiles said.

As he went on and on Derek and Rickey exchanged glances from afar, they were both annoyed and amused but unaffected with Stiles action and after he finished his rambling Derek still seem unfazed.

"Are you done?" Derek questioned with an eyebrow hunched up.

He shook his head in response.

"Alright, then let's go." The alpha said.

The sheriff department was the next stop, together the three would go inside and rescue Isaac before the hunter arrived without any disturbance.

"What's the plan superman," said Rickey from the passenger seat.

"We go in, I distract the lady at the front desk and you two go and get Isaac out of there." The alpha.

"That's your master plan?" asked Stiles.

Derek nodded.

"How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles said mocking the alpha.

"By talking to her." Derek replied

"No absolutely not!"

* * *

><p>He wandered through the halls following right behind Rickey, all he could remember was one minute arguing with Derek because of his plan now he's teaming up with Rickey to find where they are keeping Isaac. They came to a hall that led to two different directions,<p>

"Are we going to flips a coin?" Stiles questioned.

It was that exact question that caused the omega to slap the teenager in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked the omega.

"For asking such an idiotic question, you go left and I'll go right."

After rubbing the back of his head Stiles went the direction he was given, he was on a mission and that mission was to find Stiles but what would he do once he found the beta? Last he checked it was full moon and Stiles was utterly defenseless. He ran into a deputy with a syringe needle in his hand, Stiles tried to pretend that he didn't notice the needle but before he could turn the other way the man had snatched him by his collars and dragged down the halls.

"Ric-" he attempted to scream for the omega but the deputy covered the boy's mouth with the palm of his hand.

Stiles struggled and fought as hard as he could but the man had overpowered him. They came to the containment room where the man tossed Stiles to the other side of the room, he then raised his hand into mid-air; ready to inject him with the needle. Just before the deputy in disguise could ever made contact with the needle he felt his wrist locked in a tight grip. Stiles looked over the man's shoulders to see Rickey had come to the rescue.

"I thoughts cops were supposed to protect and serve."

The man threw a fist straight towards Rickey's face, only for it to be caught by the knuckles. He then back fisted the man, sending him into an unconscious stat.

"Are you okay?" Rickey asked.

Stiles nodded his head yes, he knew if Rickey was a second late then he could be dead. However, their victory was short lived when they noticed the steel door that was keeping Isaac sealed in was now opened but there was no sign of the beta anywhere.

"Oh no…" Rickey said.

The two then turned and looked towards each other with astonishment in their eyes.

They were speechless and their jaws hung open. A low growl startled the two, they slowly turned their heads fearing the worst but before Rickey could make the full turn, he was ambushed by the beta himself. Isaac Lahey was tossing the omega all around the room, from wall to wall, Rickey barely had any time to react.

"I forgot how frisky a new werewolf could be on the full moon." Rickey said.

It was then when a howl ripped through the room that caused Isaac to drop to the floor and curl into a ball.

Derek entered the room and headed straight for his beta.

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm an alpha." The alpha smirked.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter,

please leave a little review or comment and let me know what you thought about the chapter!


End file.
